DE 199 09 242 A1 discloses an optoelectronic module in which a leadframe with an optoelectronic transducer is positioned in a module housing and encapsulated with a light-transmissive, moldable material. Light is coupled in or out via an optical fiber coupled to a connector of the module housing. The driver module or reception module for the optoelectronic transducer is also situated on the leadframe.
There is a need for optoelectronic transmission and/or reception arrangements in which the transmission components and/or reception components can be arranged in surface-mounted devices (SMD—Surface Mounted Device) and accordingly be mounted on a printed circuit board in a simple manner using the standards of SMD technology.